


Soft

by nndkiss



Series: Touch/Soft [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, bc I said so, mai uses he/him pronouns, whoops i kinda projected onto mai in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nndkiss/pseuds/nndkiss
Summary: Mai has never let himself be soft with anyone. He didn't think he would ever be the type of person to be soft.Until he met Ty Lee.
Relationships: Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Touch/Soft [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182827
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Soft

Mai has never let himself be soft with anyone. He didn't think he would ever be the type of person to  _ be _ soft.

Until he met Ty Lee. Mai never thought that Ty Lee would be anything he would ever like in a person, she was bright, optimistic, loud, overwhelmingly happy all the time, everything that Mai is not. But apparently, the phrase “opposites attract” rings true.

But, there's something about Ty Lee that he absolutely  _ hates _ . 

That sickeningly soft smile that's always directed at him. It's not the smile she directs at Zuko, it's not the smile she directs at her fellow Kyoshi Warriors, and it's  _ definitely _ not the smile she directs at Azula.

It's only directed at him.

And that scares him.

He's never been looked at in that way, not even by Zuko. Of course, Zuko had his own way of showing affection and Mai would never fault him for that. But Ty Lee’s way of showing affection was so, open. She wore her heart on her sleeve, and she wasn't afraid to show it. It was clear that Ty Lee felt very strongly about Mai, and Mai didn't want to know what that meant for them.

But it didn't really have to mean anything. All it had to mean was that Ty Lee really liked him, and wasn't afraid to show it.

And once that thought popped into Mai’s head, he realized how much sense it made, and how stupid he was being. So eventually, Mai relaxed more around Ty Lee, he smiled more around Ty Lee, he was more vulnerable around Ty Lee. and after guarding his emotions and feelings for so long, and felt so freeing to just, be himself around someone.

But there was still one more thing he was guarding.

It was morning, and Mai had woken up to feel Ty Lee’s arms clinging to him, fast asleep. Mai smiled, a  _ soft _ smile, a smile that showed all of his feelings for Ty Lee, and in that moment, he said without thinking:

“I love you,” He whispered, sure that Ty Lee couldn't hear him. What he didn't expect was for her to open her eyes with that soft look on her face with that soft smile.

“I love you too,” She whispered back. And that was when Mai realized that he wouldn't have to be afraid to be soft around Ty Lee.

  
_ Never _ around Ty Lee.

**Author's Note:**

> and thats the second and final part of this two-part series !! I hope you liked it :D


End file.
